


Summer Solstice Silver Moon.

by Lioness_Snake



Series: Charlie and Pansy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: Charlie Weasley is called in for a precarious situation in the forbidden forrest. It seems a Chinese Fireball suddenly appeared there during  full moon on the Summer Solstice.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Charlie Weasley
Series: Charlie and Pansy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652938
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Spark of Silver, Week #8: Rare





	Summer Solstice Silver Moon.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SparkofSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SparkofSilver) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> A spell performed at the new moon gone horribly wrong.
> 
> Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.
> 
> Thank you to my beta Purebloodpony for her time and work on this story.

* * *

A bright silvery flash illuminated the opening in the forbidden Forrest. Conquering the bright full moon.

"Oh bollocks........" She seethed in her head.

* * *

"You need me to do what?" Charlie Weasley ran his fingers through his thick red hair. He grimaced at the wizard in front of him.

"Like I said, it is confidential, but we have a Dragon where it shouldn't be." The employee of Magical Creatures and affiliates wrung his hands.

"You need me because I'm the only dragon tamer?" Charlie scoffed as he walked along the narrow path of the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary. "Ask any of my colleagues! I simply have no time."

The Ministry worker followed the burly wizards scuttling after him. "You can't refuse. There is a Portkey with your name on it, and it leaves in fifteen minutes. Your boss gave you clearance." The man clambered.

"Well, no shit." Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose. Why couldn't these tossers mind their own business and leave him be? Now he would be going to Britain and had to visit his mum, because if she got one whiff of him having visited the Island without saying hello.... St. George and above, howlers would commence. He had no choice, Chinese Fireballs were volatile at best. The ministry official was right. "Okay, where's the Port Key, I need my satchel first." All his emergency kits were in there. If he was right, it could take days to catch the beast.

"We're ever so grateful, Mr. Weasley." The man bowed.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses, I haven't caught it yet." Charlie jogged towards his hut, grabbed his satchel, making sure he locked his cabin behind him, this could take a few days.

"Now, where is that Port Key?" Looking at the ministry official. The rugged redhead, clutched his wand, not knowing what he would find when he landed in or near the forest. He was handed a Muggle children's book. George and the Dragon. "Very original." He rolled his blue eyes. Grabbing it, he started to swirl around and was pulled sideways a few times, made a summersault, and landed on his arse on a grassy meadow.

"Hullo, Charlie." A half-giant with his hands at his sides welcomed him.

"Hagrid." Charlie smiled, stood up and bear-hugged the large man, or vice versa. "Where is this Dragon, and how did it get here. You didn't trade another egg, did you?"

"Nope, had nothing to do with this." Hagrid smiled. "It's a firecracker, though, scorched some treetops." Hagrid grinned, shaking his head. "Looks like it's a youngling." Hagrid led the way towards the forest.

"When do you reckon it appeared?" Charlie needed some specifics, information was knowledge.

"I'd say at the last Summer Solstice Full moon." Hagrid shrugged as he walked the path towards the Forbidden Forrest, his dog by his feet, smelling whatever was new.

"Oh, fuck, you mean the full moon during Summer Solstice?" Charlie stopped in his tracks.

"Yup, what of it?" Hagrid looked back.

"Well, it is a rare phenomenon." Charlie shook his head, pondering what side effects could be in play.

"Yer right, I guess." Hagrid agreed. "Come on, Fang, work that big nose and locate the huffing and puffing creature."

"I think we would know if we're close." Sulfur would permeate, and the beast would surely make some noise.

Hagrid and Charlie walked in silence, each caught up in their own thoughts.

Charlie raised his nose, motioning at Hagrid. He could smell the sulphuric smoke permeating the air. "It must be close, probably within a kilometer," Charlie whispered.

Hagrid nodded as he held Fang by his collar. The dog raised his ears, whimpering as he stood behind Hagrid.

"Okay, stay here, I'll crouch ahead," Charlie whispered, gesturing his hand back to keep Hagrid behind him.

"Good luck, mate," Hagrid spoke softly.

Charlie nodded as he carefully made his way between the trees, carefully as not to step on dry branches. Keeping well downwind. He heard a low growl, wind rushing as the Dragon swooshed its tail.

There in the clearing. Charlie got a good look at the magnificent beast. Gold and red scales glistening in the Summer's sun. Small ringlets of smoke emanating from its nostrils, the Dragon had her head lowered to the floor resting on her front claws.

She.....as in a female dragon, they were larger and well, their reproductive organs not on display. Male dragons sported their manhoods proudly, trying to impress the larger girls. See, my junk is sizable, you wanna breed with me. Hung big and proud of it. Not this one though, she was a girl a pretty one.

A branch cracked.....fucking shit....one moment of mesmerization.....

He was in for it now.

An eye opened, eyelashes fluttered, lazily...

Never mistake their laziness for being slow. Because Dragons were not slow. Fireballs would rise quickly and have you cornered within a heartbeat.

Now, careful.......

Charlie stood there stiff as a rod, his hands down by his sides, holding his wand at the ready. A protective bubble on his lips, anti-flame, the one he perfected. His signature so to speak.

The female Dragon, shook her head slightly, rippling her scales from the crown of her head towards the end of the tail. Closing it's clear blue eyes, swallowing.

Charlie observed the formidable beast as he crept forward.

As soon as he set foot in the clearing, the Dragon rose up, her sleep was feigned. Almost snake-like. See, I'm not dangerous. Come closer, I'm no threat.......

Charlie wasn't surprised he knew this was coming, Fireballs liked to play.....now.....wait for it......

The Dragon rose up, making herself tall and impressive, a deep rumble emanated from somewhere within, her belly flared up. She was ready to spit fire....

Wait for it, wait..........

With a roar, air trembling through the forest, the Dragon released a fireball, landing next to Charlie.

Her warning was clear, don't try anything funny or you're today's roast.

Charlie had cast his protective bubble regardless, he predicted she wouldn't crisp him. Still, one never knew when interacting with an unknown dragon. "Please to meet you, baby girl." He smugly addressed her. This female was young, and he would play on her gentler side.

The Dragon huffed, her nostrils flared as his words hit her eardrums.

Charlie sat down on a fallen tree trunk. His eyes watching her every movement.

"So here we are." He looked around. The clearing was barely large enough to hold the giant reptile. He wondered why she came down here, this wasn't her normal habitat. As far as he was aware, no one saw her flying over land, or it would have been reported.

He took a close look at her scales to discern if she had any visible injuries. From his vantage point, he couldn't detect any. Not to say there wasn't an internal jury.

"Are you hurt baby girl?" Dragons were intelligent creatures and could understand humans.

The Dragon cocked her head, eyeing the human in front of her with interest. Blinking her eyes, lowering her head warily.

Charlie kept still, allowing her to take the lead. Her head tilted as it slowly moved forward, smoke permeated from her nostrils. Closer still.......

She started to sniff him, her blue eyes alert to any changes. Slowly moving her head back. She clearly liked what she was smelling.

Charlie must've positively reeked of dragons, being around them all day, leaving their sulphuric aroma on him. Charlie noticed something odd on the forest floor, stones were placed in a circle, old Druid stones, interlinked with silvery sand. When the Dragon moved, he saw a pentagram drawn with silver sand. A wizard spell? Things were beginning to make sence.

"I'm Charlie Weasley by the way, I work as a Dragonologist at the Romanian Dragon sanctuary." He despised the name dragon tamer, one could never assume to tame these magnificent creatures. They allowed you to care for them, nothing more. "Do you need my help, you seem to be in a pickle here." Her inability to spread her wings and flap was evident.

The Dragon roared again, spewing a gold flamed ball towards the other side of the clearing.

"Yes, I know you can burn down the forest, but that would be a shame, wouldn’t it? The unicorns would be unhappy if you did." Charlie looked intently at the female Dragon.

She lowered her eyes, resigning to what the human stated.

"I didn't think you wanted to. Now, how to go about this. The Romanian reserve is too far away to apparate, but I think I know a place in between." Charlie struck up a smile. "Are you game?" He held his hand out.

The Dragon moved closer, slowly crouching along.

Charlie wanted to pet the Dragon. He could almost feel her hard scales. He saw something in her eyes, this wasn’t an ordinary Fire Ball. If one could ever refer to them like that.

She pulled her head back with apprehension, not sure she could trust him.

"I'm taking you to my parent's house, they have a field which is unplottable. I can take a good look at you, and we can decide what you need, yes." His mother would have kneazels when he arrived with a dragon in tow. "Wait I'll have to alert her I'm coming, are you okay with this?" He glanced up to the Fireball, her blue eyes were a tad sad, but she nodded.

"Expecto Patronum," Charlie muttered as his Patronus erupted, a small Chinese Fireball erupted from his wand, growing fast becoming fully-fledged. "Oh, I forgot to mention, you resemble my Patronus." A coincidence? Maybe yes, a happy one.

Molly was happily cooking up dinner for her and her husband, a toddler sitting in a high chair happily munching away on a biscuit. Red-haired, of course. Molly merrily watched her granddaughter.

Bleu light appeared before her. Charlie's Patronus. "Hi mum, don't worry, nothing happened. But I'm in a tight spot. I need to move a Chinese Fireball from a Forrest can I come and bring it to the field next door."

Molly stood there stunned, her wooden spoon kept on stirring the pot. "Ehm well you........... I don't see you for the better part of a year and............ and you want to bring a Chinese Fireball home ?" Her eyes gleaming, "Of course you can, you can help your father out degnoming the vegetable patch." Looking at the toddler behind her. "Uncle Charlie is swinging by with a Dragon." She smiled. Her attention right back at the pot on the stove.

"My mum is fine with it." It was a normal day at work, surely.

The Dragon cocked it's head, bringing her front paw closer, letting it resting on the Wizards outstretched hand.

A human trapped inside a Dragon, just as he guessed, she knew about apparating. Charlie directed his thoughts at the destination and intention on his place of destination. Bringing a fully-fledged Dragon with him as they were squeezed through a tube.

Safely landing in a wide field. "Okay, wait here." With space to properly unfurl her wings, the Fireball stood tall and stretched. Her wings spanning out, fluttering as the muscles flexed. Charlie saw relief cross the Dragons face. Her agony when she couldn’t fully extend them in the forrest slowly ebbed away.

Charlie found both his father and mother inside their house. "Mum, Dad." He greeted them, hugging his mother, lifting her from the floor. "She's at the field, I have to head back to the forest and retrieve something." Charlie left the kitchen.

Landing back at the Forrest floor, he took a good look at what was left behind. Stones interlinked by silver sand, drawing out the pentagram. The makings of a full ritual scattered about the circle. He kicked dirt over a line, removing the connection before stepping inside. He found an object that told him he was right about his hunch.

"You have taken the Dragon."Hagrid appeared in the clearing. Fang, bouncing at his side.

"Yeah mate, I have some thoughts about how it came here, when I solve it I will let you know." Charlie shook hands with the half-giant and went on his way. His mind still focused on the mystery women trapped in the Fireball.

"This is yours." He landed back in the field, showing what he brought along.

The Dragon nodded slowly.

"Would you mind if I take a look inside?"

Again a nod.

Charlie sat down on a boulder, crossing his legs, flipping the object open. His eyes dancing across the pages of the manuscript. Wizards spells. And a name scribbled on the inside of the cover.

"This is your name?" He asked, his eyes tightened perusing the paper.

The Dragon affirming his suspicions.

The Dragon called out in resignation, and a ball of fire erupted in the air.

"Ah, a spell went wrong?" Charlie read the outlined spell, or it was it? She might have gotten what she wished when chanting her spell.

"Mmmm, let me think, I might know how to break it, baby girl." His blue eyes gleaming.

Happy noises erupted from the Fireball as she pranced with joy.

"I think I do." Taking out his wand, swirling it around in a specific pattern, uttering his words with intent. " "Fatum instructi in caritate

The wind blew, swirling around the Dragon. Dust and leaves from the forest floor obscuring it from sight. A loud roar rattled the meadow, followed by silence.

Smoke cleared up, small sobs filling the void left behind by the large beast.

The dust settled, leaving a naked girl huddled in the high grass.

"I'm coming over, I have my eyes closed. Take my robes." Handing them towards the unseen girl.

"Thank you sincerely." The feminine voice croaked.

The dragonologist opened his eyes, and stared back into bright blue eyes framed by black bobbed hair.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. The woman must have gone two days without nourishment.

"Famished, actually.' She replied as she walked with him towards the Wizards house at the end of the field.

"I think my mum has enough, she always makes too much anyway, never knowing who might drop by." Charlie glanced sideways. The woman had gone through quite an ordeal, yet, her posture was still as regal as she was, her head held high. "Should I know you?"

"I don't think that you should, but you're a Weasley, I gather I sat in class with your younger brother Ron."

"Ah..." Charlie chuckled.

"Yes, well, ah..." The woman said.

"Slytherin?" He didn't care about Houses, but she looked like she did.

"Yes. Try being caught in red and gold scales. Turned into what is referred to as a Liondragon." She scoffed.

"Funny that."

"Not quite as."

The pair neared the house. "I'll ask mum if she has some clothes."

"Mum, dad, Hermione?" He addressed their guest.

"I came to fetch Rose." Hermione walked towards her brother in law. "You look good, Charlie, Molly tells me you've brought a Chinese Fireball?"

"Something like that." Charlie kept his guest behind his back. "Mum, do you have some clothes, my guest has transformed into a woman."

"I do have some clothes. Let me take your guest upstairs. Come, dear, let's get you some clothes." Molly took the witch by her hand.

"Pansy?" Hermione observed the woman following her mother in law.

"Hermione..." Head hung low. Quickly following the matriarch, barefooted up the stairs.

"What was that?" Hermione stared after her former classmate.

"Something you need to keep to yourself." Charlie folded his arms across his chest.

"I will," Hermione vowed. "I need to take Rose home anyway, good luck with her and tell her my lips are sealed." The auburn-haired witch took her daughter in her arms, heading for the floo. "Home." She uttered, flinging soot.

Feet sounded on the steps downwards. "Ms. Parkinson is taking a shower, and I found some clothes Fleur left behind."

Molly placed another plate and cutlery next to Charlie's seating.

Pansy came down, head held high.

"Ah, Ms. Parkinson, come sit with us." Molly stood up, welcoming the witch to join them.

"Pansy, please, call me Pansy." The woman uttered softly. "Forgive my hair. I seemed to have lost my wand." She sat next to the red-haired Dragonologist.

"Your parents must be worried sick.We'll contact Oliver," Arthur answered his guest. "But first, eat."

Pansy nodded, bringing her fork to the delicious smelling stew, it was Summer, but she could do with a hearty meal.

Molly glanced at her eldest son, who had a wide grin plastered on his face. The pretty young witch next to him had a rosy blush to her cheeks. Molly felt a warm glow between the two and a tiny smile crept to her lips. Keeping her mouth closed, knowing full well, her son would be less than impressed with her thoughts about the arrangement.

A couple of hours later, Charlie brought Pansy a large knitted sweater as she felt cold sitting in front of the fireplace. The beautiful raven-haired girl snuggled comfortably on the Weasley's couch.

His parents had retired early, declaring it was a tiring day.

Pansy was hugging a mug with tea. She looked at ease on the rickety couch, her uppity demeanor faded quickly.

"Do you want some Ogden in your tea?" Charlie poured himself a tumbler.

"Yes, please." Pansy couldn't meet her savior's eyes.

"Your spellbook." Handing it back to her.

"Thank you."

"I read your spell." He grinned.

"Yes, the spell that went awry." Pansy sipped her tea.

"Probably not."

"What do you mean?"

"Your spell didn't backfire, it wasn't as you intended, but it probably did the trick." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Do you mind?"

"No, I don't." Pansy buried herself in his side, laying her head against his chest.

"You tried to find your soulmate." Pulling her close.

"I did, look I'm twenty-six, and all blokes are either married, gay or pricks." Staring into the fire.

"Now, you have found yourself a Dragonologist," Charlie smirked, tilting her chin up with his thumb.

"A bit elaborate and out of your way, but I have got you." Charlie lowered his head, brushing his lips against hers.

Pansy sobbed as she leaned into him.

Who would have thought she would land herself a Red and Golden Liondragon.

Sometimes the fates were silver-lined and filled with gold.

**Author's Note:**

> S&R: CRW (Constructive Reviews Welcome)


End file.
